kh vs naruto
by redwingjohn
Summary: redo of somthing i did two months ago.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

KH VS NARUTO

ALONG TIME AGO IN A GALIXY FAR FAR FAR AWAY. Aww f this. In a world where animas clash for supremacy, two don't give shit how the they survives as long as the other dies! Any who let's join the Naruto team of Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, Konan, Ino, Tobi, Sakura, Hinata.

Pein: The name should be team akatsuki!

Naruto: Oh shut up.

Pein: least I'm not a virgin!

Everyone: OOOOHH burn!

Naruto: F you!

Sasuke: Both of you to shut up they might hear us dumbaes.

Sora: Yeah we might hear you.

Axel: This will be fun.

Konan. Aww F.

Kairi: ha-ha

Ino: And why are you laughing it's 8 on 3?

Pein: Hey she can count!

Axel: Well we have shotguns and you all have snipers.

Sasuke: I have a sword.

Sora: So do I.

Tobi: No you have a big key thingy not a sword.

Suddenly Sai shows up.

Sai: He also lacks a sword if you get my drift.

Everyone: Ooooohhh!! Big burn. Sora promptly shots Sai in the forehead causing his brain to come out the back of his head.

Sai's brain: You lack dick.

Sora; you lack body

Sai: crap. Put me in the freezer.

Naruto: Ino put him in the freezer.

Ino: ok

Sai: Nooooooooooooooo

5 min later

Ino: ummmmm he blew up in the freezer I hit 120min of freezing, and pop.

Pein: did you hear a buzz, or screams of pain?

Ino: yep

Pein: she microwaved him

Axel: No way are you serous

Sasuke: one sec.

Sasuke disappeared for a min and when he reappeared he began to cut himself.

Sasuke: Brains ever where brains!

Sora: I don't want to know

Axel: help

Naruto: Warthog!!

Pein: Looks more like a puma? Run!!

Naruto: Hinata use buacogon!

Hinata: Screw that check this out!!

Hinata pulls out a rocket launcher and fires!

Demex screams as he get blown up but, his flaming corpse hit Ino and then his sparton laser malfunctioned an and incarnated Ino!

Pein: He killed Ino!!

Naruto: Thank you!!

Demex: From the grave!! Bleeee.

Axle: Grab Konan and go, Sora.

Pein: Noooooo!! Get Kairi and go Naruto.

10 min later…

Sakura: I'll clean it up!

Everyone but Sakura had barfed.

And Sasuke had briefly gone blind and Pein had gone to do some recon by himself but Naruto followed without Pein knowing. Every one else was waiting for Sakara to finish cleaning. But at the kh base they gave Demyx a funeral.

Axel: WHY DEMYX!

Sora: Twenty-one guns!

Everyone raises a battle rifle and fires three shoots. Except Axel who does four.

Konan: LET ME OUT!

Axel: Shut up! Can't you see we're mourning!

Pein: Guys there having a funeral for that guy, we should attack and get Konan back.

Naruto: why?

Pein: She's part of Th-the team.

Sasuke: Yeah right, you just want to do her.

Tobi: They are just good friends.

Pein: Can we attack.

Tobi: What's the magic word?

Pein: Pl-pleez.

Tobi: Yes!!

Pein: Ok all of you run you run a distraction pretend to start a prisoner exchange then when I give the signal start shooting got it? And don't ask to see Konan.

Everyone: got it.

5 min. later every thing was ready Pein had found an active cameo so he could sneak into the base.

Naruto: Hey duoshfers lets talk about prisoners.

Pein slowly moved in to the basement saw Konan and Sora. Pein slowly snuck up on Sora and wam

Sora: Ow the back of my face!

Pein: Boya!

Konan: What?

Pein: I don't know I've always wanted to say that now lets go.

Pein throws a fire grenade to signal the others to open fire then he and Konan take a mongoose drive it in to the man canon

Pein: Retreat!!

As Pein and Konan drive they suddenly flip pein trys to find out how they flipped they had run Ino's body over.

When they got back Naruto was the only one hurt.

But at the kh base Marluxia got shot in nuts and was now missing 1 of 'em, and Sora was laughing so hard he didn't notice that his skull was fractured or that Kairi was back.

Back at team Naruto's base everyone asked what made Pein and Konan flip.

Pein: Ino's body.

Hinata: Sorry but that little bitch.

Sasuke: That bitch.

Suddenly Cartman appears.

Cartman: Oooohhhhh Ino is a bitch a big fat bitch to all the boys and girls. That bich is know round the world! On mon, tuse, wed, thur, sat, sun, she is a bitch, but on fri she's a mega mega biyatch yeah!!

Everyone: woooowhooooo.

Axel: ATTACK!!

Pein: what the F.

Naruto ducked just in time to have a Spartan laser go over his head!

Witch killed Sakara.

Sakara: Son of a bitch.

Hinata: Wait if this is halo where Ino, Demex and Sakara is.

Ino: I'm back, and why was my body in the middle of the gorge with tire marks on it?

Redwingjohn in the distance.

Redwingjohn: bye bye Ino!

Ino: I had to wait for 4 hours because of laa

Suddenly Ino had bullet come thru her eye and hit Demex in the foot.

Demex: Not again!!

Redwingjohn: Sorry but you wont die…. Yet.

Suddenly Sakara responded.

Sakara: Ino's lagging.

Redwingjohn: no really!

Redwingjohn suddenly appeared next to Demex.

Redwingjohn: go back to your base or I smite you.

Axle: run!!

Pein: run!!

Redwingjohn: dumbfs. I'm out of ammo.

Two dark figures appear next to Redwingjohn.

1&2: Boss.

Redwingjohn: Guys let's move 1 go on that ledge, 2 Top of the base.

2: Which base?

Redwingjohn: Inside base.

1&2: Right.

A dark voice: Those fools are doing my work for me.

Suddenly Ino responses.

Ino: Hi guys! Guys? Hello? Oh my god. Aahhh owww ahhhh bleeeggghhh.


End file.
